


Fangs against fangs

by Slysmoke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Violence, Werewolf, chocking, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysmoke/pseuds/Slysmoke
Summary: John's life is pretty boring. His sister study away, his friends are in another class...But that's until a new, strange blonde arrive.





	Fangs against fangs

School always been pretty boring. He couldn't do that many pranks, risking too much about his grades and his Dad being convoked.

And it was two months now that his sister was sent in another school far away, because of a special health state.

It sucked.

John let his head fall on his crossed arms, repressing a groan. Who needed literature ?

Suddenly, a noisy rumble of several whispered conversations filled the classroom, and the brunette lifted his head curiously.

Blue eyes quickly explored the place in quest of finding the origin of such excitation among his comrades.

The principal was here, discussing something in a hurried way with their teacher.

Then he turned to face the whole class, fake smile on the lips.

"Everyone, I ask you to welcome a new student in your class starting today !"

In the middle of the afternoon ?!

"Due to some paperwork he wasn't able to start this morning as planned, but please treat him right. I'm counting on you all to show him around and help him !"

Conversations rushed violently for few seconds, just the time for the principal to make a 'come on' motion towards the opened door.

All the noise stopped suddenly, as each student stared sharply at the newcomer.

Seeming totally at ease, a boy entered the room.

Blonde hair, red hoodie and skinny jeans with flashy red snickers, but what John noticed first was his ridiculous, pointy, anime-like shades.

"Everyone, this is Dave Strider. He must wear these glasses for medical reasons, I don't want to see any of you with shades, am I clear ?"

Students nodded, and satisfied, the man left.

"Sup'."

He simply said, before the teacher send him at one of the few desk available.

If he turned his head a little, John could see him. Of course, he wasn't the only one - despite the teacher's efforts, literature suddenly lost all interest for the teenagers.

But even with all the stares he was the object of, 'Dave' didn't seem to care, writing - doodling ? John wasn't sure from here - in a notebook.

The class continued this way, until the break of the afternoon. Egbert wondered if he should talk to the new student, but it looked like nearly the whole class was only waiting for the bell to ring before jumping on the blonde's bones like scavengers.

A bit disgusted, and honestly pitying the poor guy a bit, he preferred going outside.

The fresh hair ruffled a little in his dark hair, and John smiled. It was the middle of spring, and he really liked this period.

Soon his blue eyes spotted his group of friend - sadly all in another class, life could be so unfair - and joined them to chat.

It was only few minutes before the ring announcing the end of the break that he left them with an energetic wave, rushing for the toilet. Not the one at the first floor, they were always crowded. Rather the one at the third. He didn't fear a little exercising !

As expected, the white-tiled room was empty.

Happy, John entered and aimed for one of the booth, when he heard something.

"-ny .....oo ...ma...too..."

Perplexed, the teen approached the only closed stall.

"I can't do it there are too many fuck I can't I just can't why did I come here..."

John knew this voice, even though it was currently sounding panicked and that he heard only twice. He had pretty good hearing to begin with, and piano helped perfectioning it.

"Dave ?"

The monologue stopped right away.

"We... Hum, the class will start soon, are you... Are you okay ?"

The door of the stall opened right in front of him and he jumped back, the blonde appearing in his sight.

"Chill as a cucumber."

But his voice was a shaking a little.

For a second, John was looking perplexed, before smiling warmly.

"I didn't even doubt it. You're cooler than ice !"

The other had a motion of surprise, before a very tiny curl of his lips appeared on his shaded face.

"You bet I am."

He left the booth, John walking away to let him.

"Haven't we a whole class on a fire waiting for me too cool it by my only presence, dude ?"

A giggle shook the dark haired boy.

"Sure !"

They left the room, starting to go downstairs.

That is, until John yelled suddenly.

"SHIT I FORGOT TO PISS !"

Before running back upstairs.

Dave blinked behind his shades, then, noticing he was alone in the stairs, he leaned over the wall to chuckle helplessly.

"What a dork..."

Finally they made it in time, getting a frown from the teach as they run pass him to get on their seat.

John didn't really get time to talk to the blonde, but he was pretty sure he could later. Still, he didn't expect Dave to wait near his desk at the end of the class, looking bored.

"Not ready yet ? Move your ass dude. I'm growing roots here. Soon crows will make a nest in my hair, just wait and see."

Closing his mouth open in a shocked gasp, the brunette quickly made his bag before joining Strider and leaving the classroom.

"So, dude, what's your name ?"

Ah, it was true only his name was threw at the class, not John's.

"I'm John Egbert ! Nice to meet you."

He stopped in his walk with a little bounce and reached to Dave with a big goofy smile.

The shades looked at his hand for so long that the brunette was sure he was about to bat his hand away or something, but instead Strider reached with both hands, moving his own so it was forming a fist. Then he fistbumped him.

"I really need to teach you the way of the coolness, dude."

John rolled his eyes, still grinning though.

"Sure, duh. Let me tell I won't wear your stupid shades."

"My shades are awesome."

"Suuuuuuuure."

"You're just a dork, you can't know the deep and complex ways of irony.

"What ?! You're dorkier than me !"

" _ As if. _ "

They kept going for a moment, each with their own smile, until they path spitted. Then they waved at each other before going back home.  
  


This time, when John rushed on Pesterchum to reach Jane, it was not to whine about how boring his life was, or how he missed her.

  
  


=========================================================

Starting from Dave’s arrival, John’s life got better. More fun.

The blonde was a real dork, and he couldn’t count how many time he ended holding in stomach in laughter.

Of course, he presented him to his small group of friends, but Dave admitted being less comfortable in group.   
Being with John was fine, but more and he started to have anxiety.

Which was why he found him panicking in the bathroom on his first day.

He was spending most of his days with Dave.   
Not ignoring his other friends, of course ! But just, it was easier to spend time with the blonde, with them being in the same class and all.

There was just one thing that bothered him a little.

It was nothing, really ! Just. A thing he noticed.

Dave… Smelled really  _ good _ .

At first, John thought he was using a soap with a good smell, even though he couldn't figure what it scented exactly. 

But one day he started doubting it. 

They both had gym as last class, then walked to John's house under the sun, and it was still pretty hot. 

Once in the building, they both dumped themselves on the couch, kicking the other playfully in clumsy arm and leg flailing. 

Somehow, John's face landed near to his friend's neck, and the  _ smell _ hit him like a truck. 

It should have been disgusting. After all, they were both sweaty, but… 

The smell made funny things to his stomach, making him wanting to  _ lick _ Dave's neck - what the fuck ??? 

“I'M GONNA SHOWER !”

John yelled, far louder than necessary, before rushing indeed in the shower. 

He didn't even look at Dave, but when he came back later, the blonde didn't ask any question, to his relief. 

And today, the smell was tormenting him again. John thought it would lessen over time, but it was doing the  _ opposite _ , obsessing him more and more. 

Of course, Dave was meant to notice one day or another. 

And to be honest, John could have been a little more discreet.    
They were playing Mario Kart, when the smell started to tickle his nose.

It wasn’t… Exactly as usual ? John couldn’t tell, but there was something…   
  


“John ?”   
  


Blinking, the brunette came back to himself.

…   
When did his nose got so close to Dave’s neck ? Only few inches were separating him from the skin that smelled so-

“Dude are you seriously sniffing me ?”

_ Shit !!! _

Truth be told, John wished he could deny the blonde’s question. But he so,  _ so _ , was FUCKING SNIFFING HIS BEST FRIEND.

Slowly, John retreated, his face vermilion.

“You. You had, uuuh, something on, hm…”

He was looking at Dave’s… Shades, embarrassed.

“...Your sweater’s collar ?”

As the words clumsily left his lips, the other boy slowly removed his sunglasses.

Actually, John already saw his friend’s eyes. As could let suspect his pale, nearly white hair, Dave was an albinos. And as such, his eyes were a bright,  _ fascinating _ shade of red.

There was no way John would admit how distracted his gaze was when the shield of shades was away.

“Really ?”   
The other’s voice was as low as the brunette’s, crimson eyes burning a hole in him, making him lose his words.

“Hm, I…”   
When did the blonde come that close ?  _ Why _ was he -   
And god, that  _ smell _ …

John heard a low growling sound, but he couldn’t tell from where it was coming.

All he knew was that his lips were against Dave’s.

He appreciated the soft, mild warm mouth, pressing just a little better.

Then the reality crashed down, and he jumped away with a shocked gasp.

“Dave !! I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened, I just-”

Suddenly their gaze met again and it was as if all breath was knocked out of John’s lungs.

If he thought the red eyes were burning before, now they looked like molten lava, full of hunger and  _ want _ .

John’s brain went out the windows.

It looked like Dave wanted to devour him, and at the thought a blush crawled on his cheeks, as a small whimper escaped him.

“Don’t you dare.”   
The blonde murmured darkly, approaching him slowly to wrap his arms around John’s neck.   
Who wasn’t moving a muscle, unable to. Not really wanting to, either.   
“Don’t you dare saying you didn't want to…”   
  
The sentence is a mutter against the brunette’s lips, and there’s a hint of desperation in it, just a tiny feather of begging, and that break any will of revolt or fleeing.

Instead, John’s own arms wrap around Dave’s middle, bringing him flush against his own body, and mouths crashing against each other again.

Distractedly, he noticed that the blonde relaxed in his hold, as if until now he feared that John would push him away.

It made his heart melt, just a little.

But he was quickly focused on something else, because Dave was nibbling his lip, tongue giving a shy poke.   
  
_ Oh _ .   
John thought, giddy excitation and nervousness bubbling inside him.   
Blushing harder and heart beating fast, he opened his mouth slightly, allowing the curious tongue to explore him.

He had few kisses before but this was different.

First, it was Dave, the guy he just met few months before and that became his best friend. The guy he spent most of his time with, the guy he surprised himself thinking about much more than necessary…

And that was currently pressing against him with a moan muffled by their kiss.

Warmth was increasing inside John’s body, and it worsened when he started to answer the kiss.

This was right, this was what he always wanted, thi-

**“Get your filthy hands out of my son, you leech.”**   
  
The deep, dark voice made both youngsters jump, and they looked in panic towards the entrance of the living-room.

A man was standing here, deep blue-grey eyes seeming to hold a storm right now.

Never before had John been afraid of his Dad, but today, he was.

“Dad ? It’s okay, I started it, Dave-”

“John, come here.”

The brunette hiccuped. Did his polite, kind father cut him mid sentence ?!   
Something was definitely wrong.

“John.” He insisted, more pressing. There was even… A bit of fear in his voice…?

Lost, the young Egbert addressed an apologetic glance to his best friend before leaving the couch and joining his father.

Immediately, the man checked him, as if expecting a wound on his body.

This was starting to make less and less sense.

Satisfied his son was fine, James Egbert hugged him, before turning his focus back on Dave.

He walked to a frozen blonde, who’s eyes were wide and terrified.

And John screamed in horror as his father caught his best friend at the throat.

His brain couldn’t process what he was seeing. What was happening ? Why was his dad hurting Dave ? Was it a nightmare ?

He was too shocked to move, tears rolling on his cheeks as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

Dave was making ragged sounds, trying to claw James’s arm, but the man was strong. Way stronger than him.

It was a nightmare.

“Dad…”

At the small whimper John let escape, two things happened.

M.Egbert looked at his son, rage replaced with worry and shame the time of a blink.   
Then a blurry form rushed in the living-room, knocking down the man, making him release Dave with a huff as the form and him rolled on the floor.

Suddenly able to move again, John rushed to his best friend, who was coughing and catching his breath. He ignored the two persons rolling and apparently in some sort of fight on the floor of his living-room, focusing on the blonde for now.

One problem at once.

“Dave ? Oh my god Dave are you okay ? I'm so sorry…”

“Cough… I'm, hum, peachy. Cough.”

Relieved about his friend's state, John stared at his dad. 

And their surprise guest. 

A guy, blonde hair and a cap, was wildly struggling against his father. Growls and hiss we're filling the room, and apparently the surprise gave the stranger someone advantage because he succeeded pinning the broader and taller man by the wrists. 

They were baring teeth at each other. 

Wait, not teeth. 

_ Fangs.  _

Since when his father had fangs ?! 

“Bro ? The. *cough*. Fuck you're doing here ?”

Confused, John looked at Dave, who was looking at the men, frowning. 

“Bro ? You mean like, your brother ?”

“Yeah.”

He simply answered, frown deepening. 

In the meanwhile, the adults stopped growling in favor of staring furiously at each other. Through pointy shades. Dave was definitely related to this guy. 

Not daring to do anything, the two on the couch waited. 

“Okay dude. Won't bite your ass if you act like a good boy and don't chew up my lil man over here, you get me ?”

Bro started. 

First James only growled, seeming to hate the guy's guts as much as Dave's earlier. 

“Your dirty baby leech was way too close to my son.”

He answered, showing no intent of calming down. 

The other sighed dramatically. 

“Dude, of course he was, these two have been all up in each other business for months now, your Johnny boy is shaking his tail as soon as my lil bro shows up.”

“I don't !”

John squealed, face red. Dave chuckled, but karma gave him a rough cough in punishment. 

Without even moving, this guy John didn’t know deadpaned :

“You so are. But anyway doggy, you gonna calm down or should I put you on a leash ?”

With obvious reluctance, James slowly relaxed.   
After a time, Bro jumped away from him, body still tense, as if expecting to be attacked.   
Which wouldn’t be so surprising.

But no. Mr.Egbert stood slowly, adjusting his tie and brushing his clothes.   
There was a little hint of red on his cheeks, as he coughed a little, looking slightly embarrassed.

“Well, I think we shou-”

“DAD, WHAT THE FUCK ?!”

Frowning, James gave him a disapproving glance.

“Why did you attack Dave ???”   
He asked in fury, anger replacing fear now the danger wasn’t present anymore.

With a deep sigh, the man rubbed his temple, before dropping himself in an armchair.

“My apologies for that. And for not offering you a  _ drink _ mister Strider. I’m sure you understand.”

There still was a low growl in James’s voice at the last part.

Lost and impatient, John waited for his dad to explain, all the while being close enough to Dave that their legs touched.

“Go ahead doggy-dad, or I do the explaining.”

Another growl, with another tempest-glare.

The only thing that comforted John was that Dave seemed as confused as him, still massaging his throat to chase the pain.

Mr. Egbert stared at his son, face serious.

“John, I’m a werewolf.”

Very slowly, the brunette blinked, before laughing awkwardly.   
“Dad, that’s not a funny joke.”

He didn’t even notice the way Dave gasped at his side, nor the wide, red eyes looking at him.

“That’s not a joke. I’m one, your sister Jane is one as well. And there is high chances that you’re one too, even if you showed no sign of it yet.”

John’s head was spinning. If it has been just James and him, the brunette would have believed his father was simply pulling an elaborate prank.

But, it was too much to be a prank. To weird.

His father would never go as far as to nearly strangle his friend.

“I’m a werewolf ?”

He asked in a tiny voice.   
“But I don’t… I don’t turn into a wolf when the moon is full ?”

The older man sighed again.   
“It’s more complicated than that, John.”

The silence stretched.

“Oh, and me and Davy are fucking rad vampires, hi.”

At this, John’s head turned to look at Bro in a snap, while Dave tensed at his side.   
“V… Vampire ?”

And at this moment, a hand wrapped shyly around his, and blues eyes met red ones.

He could immediately see the fear on Dave’s gaze, the guilt too.

“Sorry for not telling you.”

He told him in a breath, tension radiating in waves from his lanky form.

For a few seconds nothing moved, then John released a laugh.

Small, and awkward, but a laugh still.

“Dude, that’s not the sort of thing you can throw easily in the middle of the conversation.”

At that, Dave relaxed and smiled, and suddenly John found it very difficult to remember they were not alone in the room.

“See ? Told’ya. The cub is totally shaking his tail for Strider Junior.”

This time red like a tomato, the brunette gave their guest an indigned gaze, who only snickered.

“Bro, seriously, f-... Shut up.”

Dave sure didn’t want to unnerve Mr.Egbert with swearing. Not now.

“Mr.Strider, Dave, I think you should go home. I need to have a discussion with my son.”

Bro didn’t answer right away, probably pondering how much he wanted to provoke James.   
But he eventually nodded.

“Alright Davy, leave this cute throat alone, hmm ?”   
  


This time it was the blonde’s turn to blush, and John laughed. 

Despite the weirdness.

He regretted not being able to talk to Dave before they leave, and seeing the way he looked at him, he was too.

Few minutes later, they were alone in the living-room, his father back in the armchair and himself on the couch.

“Alright John, we need to talk.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after, going to school never felt so unreal. He wished he’d have stayed in his bed - actually, his father offered him to stay home, to his surprise.

But the brunette wanted to see Dave.   
Head full with his dad’s reveals, he didn’t had the energy to chat with the blonde afterwhile, so he hoped to see him at school.

He didn’t realise how tensed he was feeling until he spotted his best friend, and that the heaviness left his shoulders.

“Dave ! Hi !!”

Not missing a bit, John rushed to the auto-named coolkid, all giddy and energetic.   
As usual, actually.

“John. Sup ?”

Dave too sounded like his usual self, but the Egbert son knew him too well to miss the relief in his voice.

“Dude I don’t know where to even  _ start _ .”

Immediately his friend smirked, and it felt as if nothing happened, as if it was back the same way as before…

Wait.   
Suddenly, the fact hit John that with his father showing up and all the fuss that followed, he totally forgot one big main event that happened.

Like,  _ really _ forgot, to the point it didn’t even show up in his mind until…   
Well, now.

“Okay, hum, Dave ? Can I ask you something ??? I just, you know, wanted to know, uh-”

The blonde had a big, obviously exaggerated sigh.   
“No John, I won’t suddenly bite your neck and empty all your blood.”

Confusion bubbled in the brunette, who frowned and un-frowned several times.   
“Uh ? Okay ? That’s not I wanted to ask, but good to know.”

This time it was the Strider who clearly seemed discountenanced.   
“Really ? Sorry then, shoot, what did ya want to ask ?”

Swallowing and blushing, John wasn’t able to bear the shades-full gaze and looked away.

“You know, before everything got weird we, huuum, we were...Goddavepleasehelpmehere…”

The blush turned into a whole face, bright red, and suddenly understanding came into Dave.

“Oh,  _ oh  _ ! You meant,  _ that _ ! Well it was… I’m pretty sure it was called ‘kissing’, dude.”

Awkward but still amused, the brunette laughed.   
“Yeah, duh. But. I wondered. Was it the sort of , ‘this thing that happened we’ll not mention again’ or…?”

There was now some shyness in his attitude, as blue eyes tried to pierce the dark shield of sunglass to see what emotions was crossing his friend.

Dave uttered a breath.   
“Dunno John. You tell me. You started all this, and I’m sort of a leech and you’re sort of a dog, bro we’re like the new  _ Roméo et Juliette _ , more like Bromeo and Jules and should I start to look for a poison brewer bec-mhmmfff !”

The blonde’s indigned muffled sounds were accompanied by John’s laughter, who half used him as a support to not fall from his hilarity, all the while keeping a hand on Dave’s mouth to shut him.   
“Oh my god Dave, you’re  _ such _ a dork…”

“Mmffyouffelff.”

Giggling, he shook his head, before freeing the Strider’s mouth from his hand.

His lips parted and he wished to say something, but-

The bell rang, announcing the start of class.

John smiled.

“Today after school, the park ?”

“You got it.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The park was nice in this late afternoon, and the two friends walked only a bit before dropping themselves on an empty bench.

For a while, there was no more sounds between them than the noises from birds and children not far.

Eventually, Dave coughed, breaking the tensed silence.

“So… Are we gonna talk or…?”

The words, though innocent, brought a flinch into John.

“Yeah, yeah…”

He took a trembling breath, getting his thoughts in order. His gaze was on his feet, that nervously played with the dirt.

“I think… I don’t want it to be just a thing that happened and that we’ll forget…? I- I like…”

_ Your smell _ .

“You.”

When the brunette dared to glance at his friend, an adorable little smile was flourishing on his lips.   
John could feel his heart miss a beat, before he shyly smiled back.

“So are we… Dating now ?”

Dave asked low and hushed, like a secret.

Swallowing and blushing, the young Egbert nodded.

“Yeah ? If you want to.”

The blonde smiled wider.

“Dude, I’m totally down. Like, more down than a rug, more down than a fucking mole crMFFFMM !!”

As cliché as it could be, kissing Dave to shut him sure was a pleasant thing to do.

And the vampire probably enjoyed it as much as him.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, much to John’s father annoyance, the two started going out.

And despite everything the man told him about vampires, he never even remembered the blonde was a vampire most of the time.

Except for the fact he actually liked sniffing his neck as much as John liked smelling Dave’s scent.

Talking about that…   
Things were starting to get weird for John.

He didn’t notice, at first, but one day he realised he could smell the bakery from his garden, when the shop was streets away.

He could also hear better - the birds on the tree in front of his bedroom had never been so annoying before.

Truly, John had no idea what was happening, or why. And it was mostly annoying as fuck.

But he had other things in mind - Dave, mostly.

Jane, too. He discussed with her, now he knew about the true reason behind her suddenly being sent away.

She talked with relief and happiness, apologizing many times about keeping it secret.

The village of werewolves sounded nice, and honestly John was a little jealous.

At least he had a boyfriend to easily distract him.

Really easily.

Honestly, John was distracted as soon as Dave was in the room.

(It made it hard to study in class, to be honest.)

Right now though, he wasn’t in class, far from it. John was in bedroom with his favourite blonde, and until now they were studying for a test that was planned for tomorrow, but at some point the situation… Shifted.

It seemed like staying in so close quarters had the same effect on both boys, but this time the Strider surrendered first.

From an innocent hug, it turned into Dave kissing his neck, and the brunette was struggling to keep his moans muffled.

He seemed to  _ really _ enjoy John’s neck, and it took some time to realise why.   
But even when the word ‘vampire’ brushed his mind, he failed to be worried. The young Egbert was trusting his boyfriend, his brain slightly drowning in vibes that sounded like  _ safe _ and  _ yes _ .

But Dave was panting against his neck, heavy breaths that were making the skin here shiver, and somehow John came to the conclusion that the vampire next to him wanted to bite him.

It took all his willpower to gently push Dave away, but somehow he managed it.

“Alright mister sharp fang, you need to calm down a bit.”

John was only teasing, himself not looking  _ that _ calm to be honest.

Immediately though, the heat and fondness were replaced by shock on the blonde’s face - he had removed his shades not so long ago, and John couldn’t miss the change.

“Fuck !”   
One jump and Dave was suddenly inches away, babbling as usual when he was panicked.   
“Sorry John, I got distracted, I swear I won’t bite you ! You just smell nice and okay I’m a little weak and-”

“Oh my god Dave shut up, it’s fine.”

He was even giggling, trying to not laugh out loud at his boyfriend’s distress. Even if the temptation was strong.

“I’m okay with the biting. If it doesn’t hurt too much of course ! But, geez, I don’t mind ?”

Mouth slightly agape, the vampire was staring at him with round eyes.   
Which Made John rolling his own.

“Dude I accepted to date a vampire I’m not stupid enough to think you’ll never bite me !”

“...Ah. Okay.”

Visibly Dave was still in shock.   
“But. You, then…”

At the brunette’s risen eyebrow, the Strider decided to stop looking like a stupid carp out of water and to try at being the proud product of his bloodline.

“Why did you stop me then ?”

He could have went without the whiny tone but hey, nobody’s perfect.

Again, under Dave’s offended gaze, the young Egbert rolled his eyes.

“Because, how do you think my dad is going to react if he sees me with a bitemark on my neck, uh ???”

The vampire blinked.   
“Oh. Fair.”

Truth was, the father werewolf made sure to show the fact he didn’t appreciate Dave slobbering over his son.

He stayed courteous, never showing any hint of the aggressivity he let appear the first time, but the blonde could feel his gaze on him like a the cold tip of a blade against his back.

It wasn’t a real problem, anyway. Vampires didn’t  _ need _ human blood to survive. As long as they had bloody meat daily, they were okay.

Unless they were like the fallen, bathing in a blood lust that made them craving for any drop of the precious liquid, and live only thanks for it.   
These ones couldn’t bear the sunlight anymore, and spent their night chasing for preys - and being chased by nearly everyone, humans to werewolves. Even by other vampires, sometimes.

Since the fucked up lifestyle gave them more powers, they were pretty difficult to take down.

But neither Bro or Dave were one of them. They were “good little vampires”.

Which meant human blood was only a treat, and they could absolutely go without it.

But it was common thing to bite their partner… And so, John personified for Dave the perfect temptation.

However, he dealt. Mostly.

“Do you mean I won’t be able to bite you before you leave your dad’s house ?!”

Indignation was sparkling in his voice, and the brunette only laughed.

“You wish, but I bet he’s going to be lurking whenever I’ll go and he’ll keep threatening you silently forever.”

With a groan, Dave let himself flop on the floor, under his loving boyfriend uncompassionate giggles.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Listen, John. I know it seems nice to be with your friend, but- “

“ _ Boyfriend _ , dad ! He’s my BOYFRIEND !”

James’s tongue made a snapping sound, the man visibly annoyed at his son cutting him mid sentence.

“No need to yell, young boy. Your  _ boyfriend _ , may look nice, right now, and you feel like it is okay, but  _ it’s not _ .”

Blue eyes, furious from the storm raging in their owner, defied the older Egbert. No matter how reasonable he tried to be, his son seemed determined to keep involving himself with a dangerous leech.

Fear fueled fury, and James rose, standing straight and proud, nearly a threatening form towering the young man, who instinctively took a step backward.

Even if he wasn’t a head of a clan, the Egbert father was still an alpha. And it didn't matter that John’s werewolf’s genetics didn’t show - any living creature would have felt the instinctive threat and need to either flee or submit.

“It is enough. As your father, I request you to stop this dangerous romance that will only lead you to be hurt. You’re not able to see how he’s manipulating you, just like the sly, murderous leech he- “

“SHUT UP !!!”

James blinked. Twice.

Not only his son ignored the weight of an alpha’s authority, and even more, told his  _ father _ to shut up, but something else was happening.

“HE’S NOT LIKE YOU SAY ! DAVE IS GREAT AND SWEET AND HE’S NOT MANIPULATING ME ! YOU’RE JUST TOO STUCK IN YOUR OLD IDEAS TO GIVE HIM A CHANCE !!”

Rage had filled John under the words of his father, the need to defend his boyfriend,  _ mate _ , filling him and definitely waking up  _ something _ …

In front of a shocked dad, the brunette’s teeth turned sharp, fangs, wolf-like ears growing on his head, only to be flattened to show his anger.

He didn’t feel it when his nails sharpened as well, digging in his palm to the point to bleed.

All John knew was that he needed to stand for Dave, the need to jump at his father to make him stop insulting his boyfriend and-

The cloud of anger that fogged John’s mind vanished a little at his own thoughts.

Was he really about to, to  _ bite his father ? To claw him ? _

There was a growling, wild sound resonating in the room, and it took time for the young one to understand it was coming from him.

“Uh… Uh ???? Ouch ?!”

He suddenly had unclenched his hand, and the pain from his martyred palms was only reaching him now.

“...Dad ? What’s happening ?”

All his anger has disappeared, replaced with confusion and fear.

His father as well didn’t look angry anymore. He looked… Proud.

“It’s happening, my son…”

His voice was tinted with emotion.

“That you are now a true werewolf.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The following days passed in a blurr. His father couldn’t stay calm, radiating happiness and excitation.

He explained that now John could go to the village to see Jane. Actually, he had to ! Because his genetics woke up, and he had to learn how to rein his instincts - and prevent the ears and teeth from appearing.

They’d leave in the morning tomorrow, and of course John was making his bag at the last minute.

“So you’re really going, uh ?”   
  


The brunette jumped with a shriek, letting the clothes so nicely ordered escape his arms and fall in a mess on the floor.

“Dave !”

He whispered, reproach mixing with happiness. The blonde had, he didn’t know how, managed to climb to his windows from outside, and was sitting on its edge.

Abandoning his task of package-making without regret, John bee-lined to his boyfriend. There was only the light of his desk lamp to brighten the room, despite how unpractical it was to make his bag.

With the mess of the last few days, the brunette barely saw him, only few messages were traded.

And since it was the holidays, they couldn’t even see each other at school.

Inches apart from the blonde, it only hit John now how much he missed him.    
Shyly, he stepped closer, and when Dave made no motion to push him away or dodge, kissed him.

He could feel how his boyfriend relaxed in the kiss, as if he was worried, though John couldn’t tell about what exactly.

When they broke apart softly, the brunette’s arms were around Dave’s middle, when the blonde’s hands were clenched on his ghostbuster shirt.

It made him laugh a little.

“Are you worried I’m going to fly away ? I’m a wolf Dave, not a bird.”

Visibly just a tiny bit offended, the vampire pouted.

“Yeah… You’re a real wolf now. You’ll get all hairy, ew.”

Blue eyes widened in horror.   
“Wait, for real ? No wait, my dad isn’t very hairy !”

The blonde’s eyebrow rose just by an inch.

“Remind me how many shaving cream bottle he has …?”

With a whine, John rested his head in his boyfriend’s shoulder.   
“You’ll still love me even if I got as hairy as a bear ?”

He asked in a small voice, and of course the fucker laughed at his misfortune.

“Yeah. I will.”

The tone of his voice made John straighten to look at him. Bothered by the shades, he went to remove them, gently.

Dave let him.

It always did weird things to his heart when the vampire allowed him to touch, and even take his shades, as if he was trusted with something special. Precious.

He couldn’t see very well in the dim light of the room, though it got better than it was before.

But he could make out Dave’s face and its serious, soft expression.

A little sad, too, and it twisted something in John, making him kiss the blonde again.

It was more desperate this time, each boy clinging to each other.

A bit more hot, too.

When they parted, they stayed close, panting breaths mixing.    
They never have gone farther than deep kisses and wandering hands, and right now, John could feel the need curl in his guts, urging him to-

“John ? Do you need help to make your bag ?”

The voice of his father from the living-room effectively ruined the mood.

The brunette sighed dramatically, falling into Dave’s arms for a hug under his soft chuckles.

“I love my dad but sometimes I hate my dad.”

“Philosophic mood ?”

He mocked, but his hug was soft and tight.

John answered with a groan.   
“Frustrated mood, rather.”

Still snickering, Dave brought a hand to the werewolf’s cheek, leading him close to softly kiss him.

The brunette sighed happily.

“No Dad ! I can do it on my own !!”   
“Very well son, tell me if you change your mind.”

John only shook his head at the joy of his father, before looking at his boyfriend, cupping his face tenderly.

“It won’t be long Dave, okay ? Just the time to learn how to keep the woof inside.”

It was obvious the vampire tried to smile at the joke, but didn’t manage fully. He rather shifted to bring his boyfriend into a tight hug again.

“Yeah.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dave, you need to eat.”   
The voice, trying to sway between stern and neutral, couldn’t stay fully empty of concern.

“Hmm…”

Curled on the couch, the younger blonde didn’t even answer his brother with a proper sentence, glassy eyes fixed on the turned off TV.

“Come on lil man, there’s no irony in death from lovesick.”   
He’s never been one talented for comforting other, but Bro tried. The man went to sat next to his brother.   
“...The cub is still with his pack, yeah ?”

The form of the younger Strider curled even more, as if the words were stabbing him.   
“ ‘ve been two weeks now.”

He croaked weekly, barely able to not let pain be blatant in his voice.

“But you two messages each other.”

Unlike Bro hoped, the information didn’t help, just rising a dry laugh from his only family.

“Sure. Here and there. Keep telling me about how cool it is there…”

There was a breach in the last word, and Dave took a deep breath to not just break down in front of his guardian.

It was just harder and harder to move as days passed, harder to live as if everything was fine.

Worried, Bro even went as far as petting his brother’s head. The unusual behaviour didn’t cause any reaction from the smaller vampire, making the other’s worry fly to the ceiling.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Isn’t she a joyful, kind lady ? What do you think, John ?”

For what felt like the thousand-th times in two weeks, John rolled his eyes and sighed.

Here and there, his father kept mentioning some girls of the werewolf’s pack, much to his son’s annoyance.

Sure, he wasn’t  _ exactly _ homosexual, and a lot of girls here were nice and pretty… But no one was making his heart beat like Dave did.

Thinking about him, John felt the usual twinge, the need to see him.   
Only the fact he didn’t see his sister in month and had some time to catch-up with her prevented him from whining about going home.

And Dave’s messages were rather bored sounding, not seeming at all like the vampire was impatient to see him back. He rather looked perfectly fine with not seeing the brunette.

That, too, caused a pang of sadness.

Learning how to keep instinct inside and not pop ears or fangs had been rather easy for him, since he wasn’t one to easily get angry or violent.

Now John, was seriously thinking about going home, even if he would miss his sister.   
Jane explained she was controlling her instincts, but chose to stay - he quickly understood why when seeing her blushing and embarrass herself in front of some tall, dreamer looking werewolf. 

He only teased her about it a dozen of times, but promised to not mention it to Dad.

No need for his sister to be bothered by their dad’s protecting urges as well.

Decided to see his boyfriend again and  _ quick _ , John faced his father.

“When are we going home ?”

His blue eyes was defiant and determined, looking for the more grey tinted ones.

James laughed, patting his son’s head, annoying him to no end.

“Come on, why are you so impatient ? Aren’t you happy here ?”

Nibbling his lip, John hesitated. He wasn’t  _ unhappy _ , but he knew a vampire couldn’t show up here. And he missed Dave, dearly.

“I want to go home.”

This wasn’t exactly answering the question, but it was the truth.

His father’s smile lessened a little.

“Well, John… Truth is, I was thinking about moving here. Permanently.”   
At the words, the werewolf felt like his blood turned to ice in a heartbeat.

“At first I thought living among humans would be better, particularly with you showing no sign of lupine nature. But now, I realise our true place is with our kind.”

Again, the man was smiling bright.

“Don’t you think ?”

Eyes wide, frozen, John’s whole body was yelling  _ no _ .

But before he could get the control of his member back and scream at his father, ruckus resonated from outside.

Something happened, apparently causing panic and anger to rise in the air, filling John’s nose. With a shared glance, the two Egberts immediately rushed outside, following the flow of people to the origin of the noises.

There, facing three growling and threatening looking werewolves, was standing Bro Strider.

Shocked, James and his son stopped walking, staring at the familiar face with perplexity.

“Come on pu- buddies, we’re all adult here, let’s not roll in the mud. I’m here friendly and nice I promise. Just want to talk to Johnny boy.”

From what they could guess, the name of the youngest Egbert prevented the whole pack to rip him apart, Jane near to the three most aggressive wolves keeping them in check.

Of course, John had talked to her a lot, about Dave, and even his brother. She certainly guessed there was high chance the strange man was related to his brother’s boyfriend.

Frowning now, James towards the vampire, crossing his arms few feet away from him.   
“What are you doing here, Strider ?”

He didn’t bother hiding the growl in his voice.

“Heeeey, Egbert, pal, I’m super happy to see you. Can you like… Tell your dog-bros I’m not going to take a bite of anyone and they can go sniff rabbits or something ?”

John face-palmed, while the anger floating in the air densified.

“On the contrary, I was rather thinking of telling them the world would be better without someone like you.”

Was James’s answer, cold as ice.

Like each time John was confronted to his father’s unforgiveness, he blinked, confused.

Following the words even if they weren’t a real suggestion, the werewolves approached the intruder, who only took a step back, careful.

“Dude, listen.”   
He was talking faster, all playfulness vanished from his voice.

“You need to go back, with your kid. It’s important.”

Barking a laugh, James even looked trully amused.   
“And why would I do that ? My family is perfectly good here. Actually, I intend to stay.”

On the usually empty or amused face of the vampire, for the first time John could notice something akin as fear showing up. It distracted him enough that he didn’t complaint about his father’s suggestion.

“Don’t do that. Please, okay ? I’m not beyond begging. Dave is… He isn’t fine.”

John felt like his breath got caught in his throat, refusing to leave.   
Above the buzzing filling his ears, he barely caught his dad’s words.

“Your baby leech is just having a whim. It’ll pass.”

“No, you don’t get it, he’s a  _ vampire _ , he’s-”

But Bro got cut mid sentence by John, who didn’t realise he walked to the men.

“Is Dave okay ?”

His voice, small and afraid, efficiently shut any conversation.

Anyone could hear and feel the distress emanating from him.

Understanding that the offspring of the Egbert family was, without a doubt, affiliated with a vampire, hushed conversations started in the crowd.

John ignored them, approaching the vampire to catch his arm, eyes watering.   
“He is sick ? He won’t die, right ?”

The desperation in the werewolf’s voice made James flinch.

Despite all his attempts to distract his son from Dave to pick a werewolf of the clan, John was obviously still deeply attached to the blonde.

Defeated, James sighed, deep.

He was very tempted to keep his son here, and whatever happen to the little leech.   
But the man knew he wouldn’t be forgiven for such action, and he loved his son too much to bear being hated by him.

He’d just have to let go, James guessed.

“...We’re packing today and will be back tomorrow. Is it okay ?”

The werewolf was sounding resigned, but his grief was soothed by the bright smile on John face, followed by the young man throwing himself at his dad for a hug.

His son was happy, at least.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“But Brooooo…”

“Go take a shower or I’m kicking your ass to Mars.”

Not understanding his brother’s sudden urge to mother him today, Dave reluctantly obeyed. He made his brother eat, shower and dress up correctly, not afraid of tugging his whole body through the apartment to the bathroom.

Only the prospect of cold shower succeeded into making him stand and do something of himself. 

But finally,  _ finally _ , Dave appeased his brother’s frenzy and was allowed to go back to curl on the couch.

Then the doorbell rang.

Cursing all the gods of the universe, the blonde noticed the sound of the shower, meaning his brother couldn’t answer the door.

For a moment, Dave very seriously considered ignoring it.

For the whole time this moment lasted, the person behind the door didn’t stop ringing, playing with it and making stupid tune.

When the person started to destroy Titanic on his doorbell, Dave abandoned the fight, rising to the living to open the door.

A yelling tornado threw itself at the vampire, screaming his name.

“... John ?”

Shades askew, red eyes were fixated on the brunette who smiled his teeth out, very content.

“Hi !!!!!!!!”

Light shone in Dave’s brain. His brother  _ knew _ .

But right now, the blonde couldn’t care less, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend to hide his face in his neck, fighting tears.

He came back. John was here, with him. It was like he could finally breathe fully again, like a rock was weighing on his chest all these days the werewolf had been away…

The hand on his pale hair, caressing gently, was making his whole being melt.

“Are you… Are you okay ? Your brother came in the werewolf village… Saying you weren’t fine.”

Ashamed, Dave groaned, but deep inside he couldn’t be angry at his brother, not when he fought a whole pack of wolves to bring his boyfriend back.

“I am, now.”

He muttered, before standing again and pull John with him, wanting to reach the relative privacy of his bedroom.

There, he refused to let go of his boyfriend’s hand, pulling him along as he sat on the bed, taking John in his arms.

Only at this moment he truly relaxed. Egbert didn’t seem to mind, pressing against Dave as if he wanted to merge skin, benefitting the position to stick his nose right in his neck, sighing happily.

Silence subsisted, until John broke it with a soft voice.

“...I thought you were perfectly fine. That you didn’t mind us being apart.”

He admitted, not hiding the relief in his voice, because it was false. Dave cared. He cared so much that his brother had to face werewolves to bring him back.

“I didn’t want you to feel guilty.”

Touched, but heart twisting at the thought Dave had to restraint himself and silence his pain, John rubbed his nose against the skin of his neck before kissing it.

Immediately the blonde reacted, like dried grass exposed to a sparkle. A shiver crossed him, violent enough that John could feel it.   
He sighed, satisfied at the proof that Dave was all his, still wanting and needing him.

“You seemed so happy there… I didn’t want to force you to come back just because I missed you.”   
Giving a small whine, John moved to straddle his boyfriend’s laps, removing the shades gently.

“I thought maybe you’d be more happy with, dunno, someone that isn’t actually the mortal enemy of your species or something…”

To shut him, John kissed him. It was efficient.

“Stupid. You’re  _ Dave _ . It’s all I care about. And I want  _ you _ .”

It was like the brunette suddenly lighted fireworks. Dave pressed his mouth on his, nearly knocking tooth in his eagerness, before kissing properly.

His hands were clenched on his shirt, just like this day two weeks ago when John was about to leave.   
As if he was afraid to lose him.

It killed John, and the werewolf tried his best to comfort him, with kisses and gentle gestures.   
“I won’t leave you… I’m sorry I let you all alone for this long.”

He really was sorry, feelings vibrating in his voice.

At this moment a sob escaped Dave, who was finally surrendering to the feelings of these two awful weeks.

Egbert hugged him, shushing gently as he tried to soothe his pain.

“I’m here… Okay ? I’m here.”

It took time for Dave to calm down, and after that he kept hiding for a while, ashamed of crying up in front of his boyfriend.

“Sorry.”

Shushing again, John kissed his forehead. It was rare to see the Strider so distressed.

“It’s fine. But… Why was your brother so worried about you ?”

Dave tensed, looking away.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

But if John was one thing, it was stubborn.

He caught each cheek in one hand, forcing Dave to look at him.   
  
“Dave. Your brother wouldn’t have face my whole clan for ‘nothing’. Tell me.”

Red eyes closed, the blonde hit once more with the fact he couldn’t refuse anything to his boyfriend, and would probably never be able to.

“I’m… I’m  _ bonded _ to you, somehow, my soul chose you and won’t be convinced otherwise. It’s more than love, I can’t actually live without you anymore. I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to, I don’t want you to feel forced to be with me, but I love you, I love you  _ so much _ -”

This time John had shut him up with kind fingers on his lips, to be able to stare at his face fully.

“So you mean we’re like… soulmates ?”

Ashamed, Dave looked down, taking the brunette’s fingers in his as if they were something precious and fragile.

“To me, yes. But you don’t have to be with me, it’s my fault so -hmm…”   
The new waterfall of words was stopped with John kissing his boyfriend, first softly but then with hunger.   
He was devouring his mouth slowly, Dave’s brain changed into a small pile of ashes as he wrapped his arms around the werewolf’s neck.

When John pulled away, he chuckled a little at the awestruck look on his boyfriend’s face, making him blush.

“I told you, silly. I want you.”

He blushed himself while saying it, but his blue eyes were soft and loving on the vampire.

Resting his forehead on Egbert’s shoulder, Dave sighed, dramatic.

“Your father is going to kill me.”

But his hidden face was smiling, while he listened to John’s laugh.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This could have a next chapter. Maybe.  
Again sorry for the eventual typos


End file.
